la historia de mi amor
by drew.amoryaoi
Summary: finc 18 incest Mabel redacta la historia en su diario acerca de como surge el amor entre su hermano y ella, una historia de celos, de pasión y unión la historia tiene inicio en el cap donde Mabel y Dipper cambian de cuerpo,


**Holaaaa que tal tiempo sin vernos jajaja en fin se que soy fanatica de Phineas y Ferb y las Power Girls, pero ahora también soy de Graviti Foolls así que si hice un finc para las anteriores cartoons , decidí que también lo haría con este…**

**Bueno en fin como siempre tengo que advertir que los personajes no son míos y que es un finc solo para mayores de edad, ya que contiene, sexo y palabras obscenas y altisonantes así que léanlo teniendo esto en cuenta **

**En fin solamente quería decir eso jajajaj nos vemos **

_Querido diario soy Mabel la forma en que todo fue muy extaño…todo comenzó un dia en la cabaña de mi tio …paso algo muy extraño… se que desde que llegue a Gravity Fall todo mi verano ha sido extraño pero esto rebaso los limites_

_Paso hace unos días…cuando Dipper se molesto de que realizará una pijamada con mis amigas…él…me dijo que necesitaba su propio espacio y yo dolida le respondí que igual yo… _

_Cuando le dijimos al tío Stan el nos dijo que no había cuartos disponibles y fui feliz por que… él…no se alejaría de mi tan fácil….sin embargo en ese momento fue cuando Soos (descubrió algo,_ _era un cuarto secreto, en cuanto llegamos a la habitación dipper quedo encantado por mudarse yo…solamente para atrasar esa mudanza decidí que yo…igual deseaba ese cuarto… y los dos estúpidamente peleamos por el _

_Diario…lo que paso después fue muy…muy extraño ya que estamos peleando en la alfombra que se encontraba en la habitación cuando repentinamente sentimos como que nos electrocutaban y cuando nos dimos cuenta habíamos….cambiado de cuerpo_

_Me asuste, me aterre, tenia tantas ganas de morirme y se que mi hermano igual paso por lo mismo, cuando llegamos a la conclusión de que nos había pasado dipper decidió que con mi cuerpo iba a lograr que mi tío no me diera el cuarto por lo que salió corriendo…cuando lo iba a perseguir mis agujetas o mejor dicho las de dipper estaban desabrochadas por lo que tuve que abrocharlas…sin embargo cuando termine de hacerlo mire mi reflejo en el espejo…observando a dipper…un poco curiosa me acerque más al espejo y toque el rostro de mi hermano…tan….lindo y guapo…(es la verdad diario)…, me quite la gorra y acaricié sus cabellos tan sedosos…acaricie un poco sus brazos y por último cerré los ojos…y aspire profundamente por la nariz su aroma…tan varonil…tan de él… sin embargo cuando volví abrir mis ojos estaba decidida a algo…yo no…quería…NO quería diario que el se fuera de la habitación así que…no lo dejaría ganar…_

_Cuando llegue a donde estaba dipper el ya estaba humillándome con mi tío así que yo igual comencé a humillarlo, para no hacerla de larga diario estuvimos todo el día haciendo los quehaceres de stan…estuvimos humillándonos…estuvimos compitiendo contra el otro _

_Sin embargo llego un momento diario…un momento que me atormento y fue que…que…yo…tenia que ir al baño…como iba a ir al baño estando en el cuerpo de mi hermano?..._

Oye dipper tenemos que hablar…

Si es para..que te dije la habitación…entonces estas perdiendo el tiempo Mabel…

No Dípper…no es eso…- dijo un poco sonrojado y desviando la mirada

Entonces que quieres?-

Tengo que ir al baño

Ante eso dipper se quedo de piedra y no pudo evitar sonrojarse…enojarse…y avergonzarse

NO…Mabel…NO PUEDES ES MI CUERPO

Lo se dipper pero enserio…tengo que ir al baño

NO PUEDES VERME SOY UN HOMBRE Y APARTE TU HERMANO

_Esas palabras diario…me lastimaron por que me hicieron volver a la realidad… de que éramos hermanos _

Y? enserio dipper tengo que ir…quieres que me orine en los pantalones…

NO

Entonces…?

Bien…yo…te acompañare

QUE…NO PODEMOS ENTRAR LOS DOS AL BAÑO que tal…si nos ven

Lose…pero…aun así…yo…

No mirare…

Que…

Solamente are del baño si…además es pipi

Ok…te esperare afuera y parecerá como que quiero usar el baño

Buena idea

_¡Hay diario!, eso fue…eso…fue…cuando llegamos el se quedo afuera y yo entre al baño…era la primera vez y la única que iba a orinar estando en el cuerpo de un hombre…estas de acuerdo….me pare enfrente del inodoro y levante la tapa…lentamente comencé a desabrocharme el botón y a bajar el cierre…solamente faltaba lo temeroso y era...era…sacar "eso" de ahí_

_Con mucho valor y cerrando los ojos lo toque…se sentía extraño…lentamente comencé a sacarlo y cuando por fin pudo estar afuera yo…simplemente decidí abrir los ojos y mirar hacia abajo_

_No pude evitar sonrojarme al ver el...el…pene de mi hermano…vaya... de hecho …nunca había visto uno…lentamente lo tome y comencé a orinar sin dejarlo de mirar…vaya que dipper a pesar de ser un centímetro más chico que yo…era muy grande en esa parte de su cuerpo o…era normal….estaba bien….hay diario no se… _

Mabel…Mabel…ya?- preguntaba dipper golpeando fuertemente la puerta

Oye…oye..cuidado…si Mabel.. hay cosas que solamente los hombres hacemos en el baño- decía su tío

Aahhh…si…tío …perdona...es que…dipper no se apura

Listo…-salía el mencionado del baño

Todo bien?

Si…

Bien … sentenció para tomar la mano de su hermana y llevarla corriendo a su habitación- dime que no lo viste- exigió..

Tranquilo dipper no..vi nada…-tenia que mentir como le iba a decir a su hermano que si vio su miembro

_Después de que le mentí a mi hermano…seguimos con nuestra discusión acerca del cuarto y cuando menos me di cuenta mis amigas habían regresado para la segunda pijamada que les había dicho, la verdad es que con ellas me divierto mucho_

_dipper logro engañar a mis amigas claro…con mi cuerpo fue fácil…pero aun así yo quería advertirles a ellas que yo no era ella, en esos momentos si no que yo..Era él…estaba tan metida observando lo que pasaba atrás de la puerta que no me di cuenta de que mi tío subía las escaleras y cuando me vio fue ATERRADOR…_

_Me hizo ir con el y me hablo acerca de los temas que ningún pre adolecente quiere escuchar, entre ellos el cambio físico del cuerpo, el sexo y otras cosas más, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue el hecho acerca de la curiosidad…que es más fuerte en los hombres que en las mujeres el sentir la curiosidad del cuerpo contrario…_

_Después de que mi tío me robo la infancia paso algo que no quería…el cuarto…misterioso…se lo habían dado a dipper y yo ayude a que eso pasara…por un momento mi mundo se detuvo y pensé que…era lo mejor…que tal si dipper con todo lo que me conto mi tío llagaba a su limite… además…tarde o temprano eso tenia que pasar por que… yo… había escuchado a mi madre decir eso una vez.._

_Hay diario fue horrible lo que paso después…mi hermano puso en contra a mis amigas y bueno paso una locura divertida en el cuarto de…bueno que…gano dipper fue que entre mis amigas, mi hermano, pato el cerdo, Soos , el loco del pueblo , los oficiales y yo comenzamos a cambiar e intercambiar cuerpo hasta que por fin cada quien volvió al suyo y fue cuando…_

_Estaba decidida a darle el cuarto sin embargo…cuando le iba a entregar la llave…me arrepentí y comencé a correr no tenia ni la menor idea de a donde ir, y sabia que el me iba a alcanzar tarde o temprano y fue cuando llegamos a nuestro cuarto…dipper se me fue encima y caí al suelo con el encima de mi…_

Mabel que haces?...te gane honestamente…- decía mientras trataba de recuperar la llave

POR QUE dime dipper por que te quieres cambiar de cuarto…cual es tu urgencia- decía con un poco de dolor Mabel- YA NO QUIERES…LIDIAR CONMIGO-aquella frase salió llorosa de su boca…acaso estaba a punto de llorar

Ante eso el mencionado simplemente desvió la mirada y detuvo sus movimientos

Yo…no quiero cambiarme- sentencio- a mi me gusta estar contigo pero tu…ya no disfrutas estar conmigo

Que?...dipper eso…es…mentira…

Lo es…por dios Mabel entonces por que siempre te la pasas con tus amigas…que hay de mi

Yo…

Antes éramos dos nos divertíamos infinitamente y ahora tus amigas…diablos…-decía mientras que ponía de pie- además Mabel es necesario…

Por que…

Por que…no se que me pasa yo…me siento…

Te sientes…sudoroso

Si…como lo sabes?

Dipper estas cambiando y…tu…sientes curiosidad verdad

Ante eso el mencionado simplemente se le quedo viendo a su hermana

Que…como lo sabes…Mabel que sucede…- decía un poco asustado y sonrojado mientras que poco a poco se hacia para atrás, con mucho miedo…de no poder controlarse

Tranquilo dipper yo… puedo ayudarte…- decía mientras que tomaba las manos de su hermano y las conducía temerosa a sus senos

Ante eso dipper se quedo sorprendido, mientras que sentía los pequeños pechos de su hermana….estaba avergonzado, estaba sonrojado y lo peor de todo es que estaba perdido…Mabel no debió haber hecho eso…y menos desde que el ha estado pensando impúdicamente en ella

Mabel…-susurro con un sonrisa mientras que comenzaba apretar los pechos de su hermana

Aaahhh…-gimió un poco de dolor

Aun están pequeños…pero crecerán…verdad…- sentencio mientras que ahora cambiaba de posiciones con su hermana y la dejaba acorralada en la pared

Dipper…yo…-decía un poco sonrojada mientras trataba de quitar las manos de su hermano, sin embargo este no se las permitía

Mabel...

Cuando hizo caso al llamado de su nombre sintió los labios de su hermano sobre los suyos en un beso ansioso por ser correspondido, sin embargo ella no estaba en esas condiciones, apenas podía asimilar las cosas, dipper la estaba besando se estaba llevando su primer beso y a un no quitaba sus manos de sus pechos

El sonido de golpes en la puerta los separo de inmediato

Mabel…todo esta bien?- preguntaron sus amigas

Si chicas…-decía mientras se dirigía a la puesta ya que estaba dispuesta abrirles a sus amigas sin embargo la mano de su gemelo detuvo su acto…-dip?

Córrelas

Que…

Dile que no estas de humor para la pijamada y que se vayan

_Cuando dipper me dijo aquello su voz sonaba dura…sonaba…ansiosa…sonaba excitante...me detuve un momento mientras veía como mi hermano tenia la cabeza agachada y su gorra tapaba su rostro_

_La voz de mi tío en mi cabeza cuando me estaba explicando acerca de los cambios del cuerpo me vino de inmediato _

"_mira dipper cuando nosotros los hombres nos sentimos excitados nuestro pene…se alza…se levanta…y bueno ya tienes 12 creo que ya debes saber eso pero es muy doloroso cuando esta levantado y no lo estimulas…cuando tengas pareja tu mujer lo podrá hacer pero si no pz tienes que masturbarte…para bajarte la excitación o en los peores de los casos tienes que meterte a bañar con agua muy, muy fría pero…no, no te lo recomiendo "_

_En ese momento baje la mirada hacia donde se encontraba esa parte de la anatomía de mi hermano y no pudo evitar sonrojarme y ponerme nerviosa al mirar un bulto en sus pantalones _

Abrí la puerta…y de reojo pude notar que mi hermano apretó fuertemente los puños y estaba a nada de echase a correr sin embargo…

Chicas lo siento…se que lo prometí pero….la verdad es que con todo esta locura yo…no me siento de ánimos así que creo que no hay pijamada

QUE pero si nos divertimos tanto ayer…como es posible que no quieras ahora Mabel

Lo siento candy pero por favor…yo quiero descansar

Bien…como quieras…vámonos candy

Y sin más mis amigas se fueron, cuando cerré la puerta camine hasta mi hermano y levante su mirada

Te dije que te iba a ayudar…y yo…en verdad quiero ayudarte

Mabel…-susurro mientras me llevaba a su hermana a su cama y se subía en ella sin aplastarla tanto

_Sentía como la lengua de dipper se enredaba con la mía en mi boca , una de sus manos subió de nuevo hacia mis pechos en donde no dudo en pellizcar y manosear, sentía como movía sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo frotando su miembro contra mi vientre bajo_

_Estaba asustada y dipper iba demasiado rápido así que lo único que hacia era cerrar fuertemente las piernas y con mis manos trataba de alejarlo poco a poco _

Aaaahhh…duele…-susurro depper mientras alejaba un poco sus labios del contrarios

Ante eso Mabel simplemente lo miro a los ojos y recordó que su tío le había dicho que si dolía

Dipper…yo…te ayudo- dijo un poco avergonzada y cerrando los ojos y con toda la valentía posible dirigió una mano hacia el miembro de su hermano que este correspondió el gesto con un leve saltito

Que…que…haces?- pregunto entre cortado ya que aquel movimiento aparte de haber sido placentero lo había tomado por sorpresa

Quiero ayudarte….yo…lo estimulare..como me dijo el tío stan

Dipper iba a reclamar sin embargo Mabel continuo masajeando su miembro encima de sus pantalones

"se siente muy bien"- pensó enseguida dipper mientras que se incorporaba un poco y comenzaba a desabrochar sus pantalones- "lo siento Mabel…pero es necesario me duele…mucho y tu solo me provocas "- Mabel por favor…- decía mientras que dejaba ver su pene completamente erecto

Ante eso la mencionada simplemente trago duro y desvió la mirada

Mabel…duele

Dipper…- y sin más acerco sus manos y comenzó acariciar aquella parte de su hermano, primero fue lentamente indecisa sin embargo cuando noto que dipper cerraba los ojos, y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y dejaba salir de su boca suspiros de placer le brido más confianza su hermano lo estaba disfrutando, ella lo estaba haciendo disfrutar

Aaahhh…si…me…gusta…- gemía- dipper mientras que por el placer se sentaba en la cama con las piernas abiertas

Mabel simplemente se incorporo y se hinco delante de su hermano para seguir masturbándolo ahora con sus dos manos mientras que veía la cara de placer, de lujuria que le brindaba su hermano

Dipper…te gusta?

Me encanta…aaaahhh….mas…rápido- ordeno mientras que sentía algo extraño en su cuerpo, con dificultad tomo las manos de su hermana entre las suyas y ayudo a que esta lo masturbara más rápido, que era lo que extrañamente necesitaba más rapidez de movimiento- aaaahhh….ahí…viene….aaahhh…- y sin dejar escapar a Mabel se corrió, manchando parte de la cara de la muchacha y todo su suéter

Dipper simplemente se dejo caer hacia atrás, quedando acostado boca arriba, respiraba por la boca para recuperar el aire en sus pulmones, mientras que sentía su sudor caer lentamente, eso había sido genial, se había sentido tan bien

Mabel simplemente se quedo quieta analizando la situación, llevo su mano hasta su mejilla en donde había alcanzado a chorrear un poco de la esencia de su hermano y sin más la tomo ente sus dedos, era blanca…viscosa y se sentía caliente

"semen"- pensó enseguida recordando lo que su tío le había explicado

Lentamente comenzó a quitarse su suéter y de paso limpio su mano con el

Lo siento Mabel..yo no quería mancharte- decía mientras que se acomodaba el pantalón y abrazaba a su hermana

Descuida…-decía dejándose abrazar sin embargo sus labios fueron nuevamente atrapados en un beso

_Diario a partir de ahí todo cambio dipper y yo dejamos de ser hermanos oficialmente y ahora nos habíamos vuelto, novios, pareja_

Pensé…que…-hablaba entrecortadamente Mabel que se encontraba acorralada entre un árbol y su hermano- que íbamos a…pasear en el bosque

Si…lose…-decía mientras que hablaba pero casi al mismo tiempo besaba a su hermana – pero lo necesito…por favor- decía mientras que llevaba las manos de su hermano a su pantalón- después que me corra vamos a investigar el bosque si

Mabel simplemente desvió la mirada

"esto quería?...yo solamente quería que mi hermano no se alejara…así no se alejara de mi" dipper….me amas

Si…-susurro mientras que comenzaba a besar el cuello de su hermana

Yo también te amo…- sentencio con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a desabrochar el pantalón de su hermano

Lose…nunca he dudado de tu amor…aaahhh…-gimió de placer mientras que sentían nuevamente las delicadas y calientes manos de su hermano volviéndolo a masturbar-aaahhhh…más…fuerte y rápido…-ordeno mientras que colocaba sus manos a cada lado del rostro de Mabel recargándose en el árbol y echando la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos para disfrutar más el contacto – aaahhh….ahhh…si…me gusta….-decía mientras que devoraba los labios de su hermana

Mabel simplemente se dejaba llevar…masturbar a su hermano se le había hecho ya un habito sabia que tenia que te tomar su miembro fuertemente y comenzar a mover su mano rápidamente de arriba hacia abajo

Yaaa….yaa…-sentencio dipper

Ante eso Mabel ya sabia que hacer, se libero del agarre de dipper y este continuo masajeándose hasta por fin correrse en el árbol

Aaahhh…aaahhh…-respiraba con dificultad- …no te manche

No…

Bien…- decía mientras que se volvía a subir los pantalones- estas lita para explorar el bosque

Siii

_Ese día me llevo a donde encontró los diamantes mágicos que te agrandan y te encogen, estuvimos jugando tan cómodamente, como hermanos sin embargo cuando llego la noche dipper volvió a pedirme masturbarlo antes de dormir, cuando se despertaba también tenia que hacerlo y durante la tarde cuando el se sentía excitado _

Dipper…puedo hacerte una pregunta- decía Mabel quien nuevamente se quitaba el suéter manchado de la esencia de su hermano

Aaahhh…dime…aaahhh…-hablaba tratando de recuperar el aliento

Por que…te exista tan rápido

Por que tu me excitas

Que…- pregunto un poco sonrojada

Mabel me gustas tanto que todo tu me excita, tu rostro, tu sonrisa, tus piernas, tu cuerpo…por que? Te molesta…masturbarme?

NO

Entonces cual es el problema- decía mientras comenzaba acariciar su cabello

Estas tardado más…

Lose…lo que pasa es que necesito otra cosa Mabel…

Que…

Necesito que utilices algo más que solo tus manos

Como que?- pregunto ingenua

Pz…las mujeres están…dotadas de muchas partes para complacer a los hombres- decía mientras que se acercaba más a su hermana- esta tu boca- decía mientras que le daba un pequeño beso- estas tus pechos- comento mientras que agarraba uno- pero lo que más causa placer a un hombre es esto- decía mientras que rápidamente y descaradamente metía su mano debajo de su falta para tocar su vagina

DIPPER- dijo asustada mientras que cerraba fuertemente las piernas

Lo siento…pero en verdad…quiero tocarla

No…

Por que… yo te dejo tocarme

No estoy lista Dipper

Entonces esperare- y sin más volvió a cazar los labios de su hermana

_Así fue como inicio todo diario…eso paso exactamente hace 5 años, son 5 años en los que me volví la novia, la pareja, la amante de mi hermano, son 5 años que he guardado el secreto de mi relación con él, ahora tengo…tenemos 17 años y las cosas entre los dos se han puesto más maduras, a los 13 ya le practicaba sexo oral a dipper, a los 14 aprendí a masturbarlo con mis pechos y a los 15 deje que entrara en mi, deje que me hiciera su mujer_

_¿me arrepiento…? De haberlo impulsado hace 5 años explorar a saciar su curiosidad conmigo, de haberlo impulsado a sobrepasar la línea sangre-sangre, hermano- hermana… No, no me arrepiento de nada_

_Esa es mi historia diario, mi historia de amor prohibido _

**Les gustaría una continuación…?**


End file.
